Patent Publications 1 and 2 discuss examples of conventional door handle devices, as will be described later. This door handle will be described with reference to FIG. 20.
The door handle device includes a frame 112 fixed to a rear surface 111b of a door panel 111 for a vehicle, a grip 113 arranged on the frame 112 at a front surface 111a of the door panel 111, and a lever 114 supported on the frame 112 in a pivotal manner. An engagement leg portion 113a is formed on a first end (left end in FIG. 20) of the grip 113 in the longitudinal direction (horizontal direction in FIG. 20). The engagement leg portion 113a is engaged with a support portion 112a arranged on the frame 112. The grip 113 is supported on the frame 112 in a manner tiltable about the engagement leg portion 113a. An engagement arm portion 113b, which is engaged with the lever 114, is formed on a second end (right end in FIG. 20) of the grip 113 in the longitudinal direction. The lever 114 is connected to a rod (not shown) or the like for actuating a door lock device (not shown).
In the state shown in FIG. 20, when the grip 113 is pulled in the outward direction of the vehicle (upward in FIG. 20) with respect to the door panel 111 (opening operation), the grip 113 tilts about the engagement leg portion 113a that is engaged with the support portion 112a of the frame 112 in the outward direction of the vehicle with respect to the frame 112. This operation pivots the lever 114, which is engaged with the engagement arm portion 113b of the grip 113, and unlocks the door lock device, which is connected to the lever 114 to enable the door (not shown) to open.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-4649    Patent Publication 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-227462